


icarus is flying too close to the sun, and icarus's life, it has only just begun ( this is how it feels to take a fall )

by hermicnee



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, POV Second Person, What Else Do I Tag?, because angst, hades pls let icarus come back me n apollo need him, i cant even say that as a joke, i guess?, i may make an apollo pov to this, i mean obviously, icarus makes me sad a lot, id say fuck icarus all my homies hate icarus but, me (and apollo) miss icarus, ok i should stop tagging what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: And you became something when you soared. You’ve become Icarus.or, i was thinking of icarus and got sad and made this.
Relationships: Apollo/Icarus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	icarus is flying too close to the sun, and icarus's life, it has only just begun ( this is how it feels to take a fall )

**Author's Note:**

> title if from ‘icarus’ by bastille. 
> 
> um so this is honestly shit but i was thinking of icarus (and apollo) and got sad like always. but i wrote this and my friend said i should post it so. here we are.
> 
> i dont have anything really to say other than: its 10/11 and im tired and i should probably be sleeping instead of writing this hot, sad garbage. and also icarus please come back to me i miss you

You can be anything.

Except, not really.

In Ancient Greek, in a world of gods and monsters and men, you could be anything.

But you’re stuck. Since you were just a boy, short and small and forced to be stuck in a tower with your father. Because you’re father is important, he made a maze and only he knows the ways it goes.

You’re but a child. Forced to be stuck, a prisoner of not just a tower but of a king, of a father’s decisions and mind. 

In a world of gods and monsters and powerful men, you’re nothing but dust, really. You’re smart and like inventing things but you’re father is the inventor, said to be second to the god of inventing. You’re kind and gentle but who can you be sweet to but the dusty floors and guards and your own father.

You’re stuck. But maybe you were always meant to be stuck. Stuck as a boy, a man, who is nothing compared to his brilliant father, to the gods in the sky and the heroes roaming the earth. You’re just you, plain, boring, simple, stuck.

You’re stuck. But you yearn to see and explore. You have one small window where you can see things, the sea, the city, the sky. You yearn to explore it, explore the waves, explore the buildings, explore the clouds. 

But you can only see, because you are stuck.

If you weren’t stuck though, you’d swim in the sea, you’d run across the kingdom, you’d  soar in the blue sky. You’d touch the sea cavern floor and hidden places and coves in kingdoms far but most of all, you’d touch the moon and stars and sun and go so high you’d go farther than Olympus.

But you are stuck. And you have only your father, the view and your dreams for company.

But you dream. Were you in a normal house in a city, you’re father would probably scold you for being so thoughtless, head in clouds. But thats what you dream of, soaring, feeling your head hit the clouds, and heads skin the stars.

You dream and see. You look to the sun and smile at him and wave like he sees, talk like Apollo might be listening, tell jokes like he may be laughing. You sing songs of dreams, of how you feel, of what you seek, like he may enjoy it.

But he must not be, because you’re just you. Just a boy, plain, simple, boring, with the only thing going for you is being stuck in a tower and having too out of the world dreams.

But. But Apollo does see, and listen and laugh and enjoy you. Apollo is the Sun, he sees and hears so much but you catch his eye. It’s probably your beauty, of tanned skin and freckles and dimples and curly brown hair with eyes to match, for he falls in love with any beautiful person. But he stays for the brilliant smile that that rivals his, of stupid but making him cackle jokes, of your singing voice like a bird so pure and enchanting.

He brings the light in your room out of joy and you smile. 

He hears your dreams, of seeing the world, of being special, of soaring. He promises it all. He’ll show you the world, he’ll make you feel special, he’ll make you fly. 

Years pass and you continue talking in any ways you can, you’re like old friends and then something more. You itch to kiss him, and he you.

Then you’re father gives you wings. And you soar. He warns you of going too low or too high and you know the cost but.

You’re a boy, you want to see the world, want to soar, want to go higher than any other, want to see your lover, even if it means falling. Because all of that, of soaring and touching the sun and clouds and barrier of the sky, is more important than going too low or falling.

And you soar, like in your dreams, and your hands skim over clouds and you can see the world from the height and you’re caught in Apollo’s embrace. Heat runs onto your skin and you feel drips but you hug and kiss your lover. You’ve soared. You’ve touched the sky and clouds and sun, you’ve seen the world, you’ve felt special.

And. You drop. You throw your head back and laugh, even at the yells of your father and cries from your Sun. You’re smile is as bright as ever even with the feathers falling and wax dripping. You’ve soared, you don’t care if you fall in the jealous sea’s arms.

You laugh, and you touch the sea cavern’s floor and then you die in Death’s embrace.

But it’s okay, because you stopped being stuck.

And you became something when you soared. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok hope you enjoyed this shit show. please leave kudos and comment because i, like tinkerbell, need attention or ill die. i also need validation lmao
> 
> ok bye stan icarus


End file.
